The invention relates generally to a product sampler, and more particularly to a product sampler that is capable of being provided in the form of a handout, mailer, label, or bindable magazine insert.
The prior art has provided numerous sampler devices for use in connection with promotion of the sale of fragrances and other products. Known samplers typically are inserted into magazines and catalogs, are used as statement enclosures, or are handed out individually by salespersons at retail establishments. Such samplers typically are of a non-laminar construction and comprise one sheet of a substrate, such as paper, which sheet is temporarily bonded to itself with an adhesive. A microencapsulated fragrance oil is disposed within the adhesive, such that the adhesive thus both bonds the microcapsules to the substrate sheet and binds together the interior faces of the substrate sheet. When a user separates the sheets, some or all of the microcapsules rupture, thereby releasing the fragrance contained therein for evaluation by the user. A layer of a barrier material, such as a plastic or metal foil, may be utilized to overwrap the sampler to prevent leakage of the fragrance from the sampler.
One long-standing problem associated with known samplers is their tendency to leak, that is, to prematurely emit the fragrance intended to be delivered at a later time by the sampler. This problem is known as the xe2x80x9cpreodorxe2x80x9d problem. Preodor is particularly troublesome for product samplers that are provided as magazine inserts. Typically, such product samplers will be provided in the form of a paper insert bound directly into the magazine. During the manufacture, application, cutting and binding of the insert, some of the microcapsules within the sampler can rupture, thus causing premature release of the fragrance. Such premature leakage of the fragrance can render the sampler less effective in delivering a suitable dose of fragrance to the end user. Moreover, postal regulations place limits on the levels of emissions of fragrance from magazines and other articles that are sent through the mails. Thus, if rules become further restrictive, magazine publishers may be required to take special and expensive measures to prevent leakage of fragrance from the insert, such as wrapping the entire magazine with a barrier film material.
In recognition of these problems, the art has provided label or pouch products that are designed to effectively address the preodor issues. These products do not utilize a microencapsulated fragrance oil. Instead, the fragrance is provided in the form of a volatile oil carried in a volatile carrier to provide a xe2x80x9cwearablexe2x80x9d product that a consumer can apply to the skin. Such label or pouch products rely on a barrier film and an adhesive perimeter seal to contain the volatile fragrance oil and volatile vehicle contained therein. While the use of such a perimeter seal may be advantageous in some cases, such products generally are costly to produce. Moreover, the label or pouch generally must be secured to a separate substrate before the label or pouch may be used as a magazine insert or handout, and thus additional costly handling is generally required.
Another problem in the art relates to the binding of magazines containing product samplers. Magazine binderies sometimes need to cut off a portion of the insert after it is bound into the magazine, a step known as xe2x80x9ctaking a trim.xe2x80x9d Such a step is often necessary to properly size or position the insert within the magazine. Because of the need to take a trim, it can be difficult and costly to utilize samplers that are of a laminar construction composed of plural layers of discrete materials. If a product sampler were to comprise a laminate of a substrate and a barrier material, for example, a trim portion taken from the sampler would comprise a laminate of the barrier material and the substrate material. The removed barrier film in the trim portion would be difficult to separate from the paper, and thus the trim portion would be difficult to recycle and consequently more costly to dispose of. For this reason, such laminar products are not generally accepted at binderies.
Another problem with known samplers is that their utility generally is limited to the delivery of microencapsulated products. Such samplers generally are not cost effective for delivery of other products, such as cosmetics, and particularly not products such as wet or oil-based products or color cosmetics such as lipsticks, rouges, blushes, foundations, and the like.
In light of the foregoing problems with known samplers, there exists a need in the art for an inexpensive fragrance product sampler that will not prematurely emit the fragrance contained therein. A need exists for an economical fragrance sample capable of delivering a product that can be applied to the skin. A further need exists for a sampler that will maintain the integrity of other products, in particular wet or oil-based products contained in the sampler. Ideally, the sampler should be of simple construction, such that it may be manufactured quickly and inexpensively. The sampler further should be susceptible to processing and handling without difficulty. A need further exists for a sampler having a non-barrier trimmable substrate edge, such that a bindery may take a trim portion from the sampler without removing barrier material with the removed trim portion.
It is a general object of the invention to provide a sampler for fragrances and other products, the sampler having sufficient barrier properties so as to prevent or substantially inhibit the emission of volatile components such as odor components from the sampler.
Another object is to provide a sampler that is suitable for delivering products other than microencapsulated products, such products including, for example, color cosmetic products. In keeping with this object, the integrity of the product carried by the sampler should not be compromised by incorporation or absorption of the product or any components thereof into the sampler substrate, such that a true product representation of color, feel, texture, and/or fragrance can be achieved by preventing migration of non-volatile components into the substrate.
Another general object of the invention is to provide a sampler having a non-barrier trimmable edge, whereby a bindery may remove a trim portion from the sampler without removing barrier material with the removed trim portion.
Another object is to provide a sampler that retains the facility of opening of a conventional paper sampler but that has the capability to deliver a usable liquid sample, and that further has the advantage of being reclosable so as not to leave an unsightly flap or label.
It is a further object of the invention to emulsify and stabilize a fragrance oil in a non-volatile vehicle.
These objects have been achieved in one or more embodiments of the present invention. In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, the invention provides a product sampler that includes a substrate layer, a barrier layer covering the substrate layer, a gelatinoid product layer in contact with and covering the barrier layer, and a barrier layer in contact with and covering the product layer. The gelatinoid product layer may be applied to the barrier layer without a separate adhesive layer, and may include a microencapsulated product, such as a fragrance. Alternatively, the gelatinoid product layer may include or comprise a product that is not microencapsulated. A user may expose the gelatinoid product layer by removing the covering barrier layer to expose the gelatinoid product layer, and may thereby sample the product. A repositionable adhesive may be used to allow for reclosability of the sampler. In typical use, the user will remove only a portion of the product in the gelatinoid product layer upon each use of the sampler, thus allowing for plural uses of the sampler.
The use of a gelatinoid product layer in conjunction with the sampler provides for numerous advantages. For example, the gelatinoid nature of the product layer allows for a pleasing skin feel. Because the product layer is disposed on the barrier layer, and is not adhesively secured to the substrate layer, the sampler is suitable for delivering not only fragrance products, but also cosmetic products and other products. The barrier layer may be placed on an interior surface of the substrate, and in contact with the product layer, thus achieving an effective barrier function without the need to connect the product layer to the substrate with a separate adhesive.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a method for preparing a sampler is provided. The method includes the steps of providing a substrate and placing a barrier layer over a portion of the substrate to define plural substrate regions including a barrier substrate region and a non-barrier substrate region, and removing a portion of the barrier substrate region to leave a trimmable substrate edge portion. When a sampler is prepared according to the present inventive method, a trim portion may be removed from the sampler without also removing the barrier material from the sampler.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the invention, a product sampler in the form of a label is provided. The label includes two layers of a substrate barrier material containing therebetween a gelatinoid product layer. Because the substrate material itself possesses barrier properties, no separate barrier material is required.